


SOS

by EmberCelica



Category: Fall Out Boy, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCelica/pseuds/EmberCelica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pete Wentz fell in love on a bright orange carpet that was probably stained by trademark Nickelodeon slime. </p><p>Joe Jonas had smiled and awkwardly waved, flanked by his brothers, and Pete's heart had totally leapt out of his chest.</p><p>Patrick had to nudge him sharply with his elbow to get him to start moving and smile for the paparazzi. </p><p>A 2007 Pete x Joe Jonas fanfic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asteriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteriel/gifts).



> Crack. Summary stolen shamelessly from asteriel and then used to make this.

Joe Trohman is the one who points him out to Pete. They’re on the orange carpet for Nickelodeon Awards and Joe elbows him in the side, drawing Pete’s attention away from the flashing paparazzi cameras. He points to three guys down the carpet. Pete recognizes them as those guys who worked for Disney as a boy band. 

He vaguely remembers fans calling them the “Disney FOB” (an insult to them or to the Disney guys, he guessed it was up for interpretation) and stares for a bit, searching for similarities and differences.

“Dude, it’s you,” Joe says, and Pete immediately knows he’s talking about the guy with the same emo hair swoop as Pete, smiling at the cameras and his arm around his bandmates. 

Pete rolls his eyes and punches Joe in the side. They get herded down the carpet until they are stopped again in front of flashing lights and people yelling their names. Patrick is talking to some interviewer about the album and Pete is looking around, mind wandering from the new songs to the songs still in production to the words already swimming in his head, waiting to be poured out onto the pages from his pen and made into a symphony at Patricks hands. 

Andy is saying something into the interviewers mic and Pete steps back a bit, looking around the carpet. The Pete look-alike is talking with his brothers, smiling and laughing. Pete doesn’t even realize he’s staring until the guy looks over at him. Joe Jonas, Pete remembers, is his name. The Jonas Brothers. 

Joe Jonas smiles at Pete, raising a hand up to awkwardly wave while his curly haired brother was facing the crowd, talking into some mic. Pete notices then how people could say he and Pete look alike, even if it's only from a far. 

Pete also notices how his heart literally leaps from his chest and it feel likes the carpet is gonna be pulled out from under him, throwing him to the ground in front of all these cameras.  
Oh God. It’s happening again.

Pete has fallen in love and out of love over the years so many times he can recognize the signs. Emotions that begin manifesting into this one big feeling that drops onto Pete like a tsunami, leaving him to wade through and decide his next move. So when the wave hits him as soon as Joe Jonas laughs a little when Pete grins and waves back, Pete knows he's fucked. 

Patrick has to nudge him sharply with his elbow to get him to start moving and smile for the paparazzi again. Pete glimpses back and feels a pang when he sees that the Jonas Brothers have moved on from their little niche on the carpet. He doesn't see Joe again until they're in some backstage room at the awards place, twenty seven minutes later. 

He's herded into a room filled with C-list celebrities and musicians and is tasked with socializing and being the face of the band, while the others were off doing the same (though on a smaller scale level. Pete was the one the magazines loved to focus on).

So when Joe Jonas sidles up to Pete next to the bar, Pete is in complete “Hi, I’m Pete Wentz, Emo-Bassist of Fall Out Boy” mode and already holding a big, charming smile on his face.

“Hey, it’s nice to meet you,” Joe says, holding out a hand and a smile. His eyes are minimally surrounded by wrinkles of exhaustion that are covered in concealer: a type of tiredness that really comes with the excitement of touring. His stomach twists and the feel resurfaces again as he shakes his hand. Joe orders something to the bartender when Pete’s drink is delivered. 

"Joe Jonas, right?" Pete says. Joes hand is firm and calloused like Pete’s, a shared trait of their constant playing. 

"That's me. You're Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy." Joe Jonas is friendly, and a hell of a lot taller than Pete. "I've seen you guys play; you're pretty good."

"It's mostly Patrick and the other guys," Pete replies. He gives his trademark smirk as he delivers, "Personally, I think they're just using me for my scandals and good looks."

Joe shakes his head as he chuckles and Pete's heart does something akin to a flutter. "Nah, you're a pretty awesome bassist. Nick knows a couple of your parts and played them all the time. He loves Dance Dance, you know? And Sugar We're Going Down. Great songs."

Pete appreciates the flirting. "Again, you can thank my dear lead singer Patrick Vaughn Stump for those awesome hits. I'm just eye candy for the cameras, honestly."

"Dude, stop being so modest! You write the lyrics, don't you?" Pete is almost taken back by the firmness in Joe’s voice. "What you write is amazing. It's all really deep and with super heavy metaphors and stuff. It's so different to music today where some catchy words set to a some twangy guitar or techno beat warrants a Top 40. It's deep and revealing and you have a lot to show for it. Music isn't music without meaning to the words, ya know?."

It's one thing to have fans write about Pete’s words on the web or tell him really quickly what they meant to them during a meet and greet. It's one thing entirely when this very attractive, very talented guy tells you to stop being so humble and compliments your music in such an eloquent, honest way that makes Pete want to....want to....

He's wants to do something, but if it's to Joe or to himself or to his heart beating so hard in his chest it could set tempo to an old Arma Angelus song, it's all jumbled up in his head. 

"Thanks man," is what Pete finally chokes out, and Joe Jonas has the dignity to look a little sheepish, combing his hands through his hair. Pete takes a gulp of his drink. 

"Sorry if that was a little weird," Joe says. He sort of leans away from Pete and hey, if there's anyone who knows what it's like to be a little too intense in front of people, it's Pete, so Pete grins and steps a little closer to Joe. 

"No man," Pete interrupts him, "actually, thanks. That was pretty cool." 

Joes eyes cast down and look back up at Pete again, a grin breaking through. "Yeah, just...don't put yourself down like that. Look around us; no one who doesn't deserve to be here wouldn't be here. Go live up the celebrity life of being super self centered, or whatever."

Pete laughs. "Nah, I think I'll just stick to being some asshole from Chicago who wears eyeliner and quietly owns a house in LA with his dog."

"Then what will the magazines have to write about you?" Joe says in response, and they both laugh about their lives too close in the spotlight. Pete and him talk about music, musical influences, when they started playing ("learned In middle school," Joe says. "Wanted to impress my mom.") and Pete hasn't ordered another drink since his first but he feels drunk on Joe Jonas, his stories and personality and how kind he seems, listening earnestly to Pete recounting some stories about traveling in a van and asking questions that show he's comprehending, not just hearing. 

Pete doesn't notice the curly haired brother of Joe Jonas (Nick, Pete thinks, or Kevin?) come up to them and tap Joe on the shoulder. Joe leans away from where he and Pete had been standing very close together. God, suddenly he was grateful Hilary Duff was at this Nickelodeon party and currently the focus of all the cameras across the room. 

Joe comes back when the brother disappears (but not without sending Pete a polite nod as he walks away), and Pete notices how Joe comes back with an apologetic grin on his face and a light red tint to Joes cheeks that make Pete think of other situations that would get this guy flushed and sweaty. Jesus Christ, Pete needed to calm down. 

"I gotta go, my manager is looking for me," he says. Pete nods in agreement. He should start looking for Patrick, Andy and Joe as well; it's been far past the time they agreed to socialize within and they're probably looking for him. 

"Me too, it was great meeting you." 

Joe lingers after their goodbye and Pete wonders if he's waiting for a handshake or a hug or something. Turns out it's neither. 

“We should keep in touch,” Joe says, and instead of pulling out a business card or telling him to refer to his people, Joe grabs the ring stained napkin form under his empty glass and writes down a string of ten digits under Joe, sliding the folded paper into Petes hand (his hand feels calloused as a guitarist’s should, and Pete wants to feel this guys’ hand a lot more). Joe leans his head down to Pete’s ear, arm moving to a soft hold on Pete’s arm. Pete stops breathing. 

"Whenever you're free, send me something," Joe whispers in his ear. Pete feels the warm breath that floats and lingers against his skin when Joe pulls away; if this is drowning Pete is holding on to a cinder block and not letting go. Disney stars are definitely something else. He watches until Joe disappears into the crowd, and then he finishes his drink, pays for both their tabs and leaves to find the others. 

He knows at this point his phone should ring and it’ll be the label telling him not to have some gay affair with some guy whose music videos play on Disney Channel, but to Pete, it’s a call he’ll never get. 

-  
“NOT-SO HIDDEN GAY AFFAIR BETWEEN EMO STARS??? ROCKING TALE OF SECRET GLANCES BETWEEN PETE WENTZ AND JOE JONAS  
Looks like heart throbs of a feather come together! Pete Wentz of Fall Out Boy had a great long chat with Joe Jonas from Jonas Brothers at the Nickelodeon Awards. Guessing by the grin on Petes face, he definitely approves of the Disney star and singer! (pics and more on page 27)”  
-

Pete looks at the laptop screen Patrick and Andy insistently push at his face, where they have Joe Jonas’ Wikipedia page open.

“Fuck. He’s underage?!”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to asteriel, thanks for the idea and the summary. You are the reason this fic exists. You never forgot.  
> Also to Kappa, who beta'd this mess, and the dingo who was in the Google doc for some reason.


End file.
